The invention relates to a device for halting sheet products transported by a conveyor belt, comprising an abutment preferably having the conveyor belt passing through it and an adjustable braking means placed ahead of the abutment and preferably at least in the form of a brush fitting over a table and able to be raised and lowered in relation to the conveying plane of the conveyor belt.
In known arrangements of this type the braking means is permanently set in accordance with the speed of the conveyor belt. A disadvantage in this respect is that the momentum of the sheet products striking against the abutment is practically left out of consideration. A further point is that even intrinsically identical sheet products may behave completely differently if, for instance, the ink thereon is different in type or amount. These interfering factors have not been taken into account either so far. Furthermore, the braking elements are subject to a distinct wear rate this being a further complication. Thus it has been necessary to take these variables into account empirically and to reset the braking means from to time to time by hand. This however meant that much time and trouble had to be spent on checking and servicing the plant. One may thus say that this prior art plant is not sufficiently simple to operate and is prone to roughly handle the products.